Worst Day Ever
by SSull2
Summary: R & R please.


**Title: Worst Day Ever**

**Author: S. Sullivan**

**Summary: Mulder has a bad day. But it gets better.**

**Spoilers: Season 6 I'd say. FTF.**

**Ratings: MSR, MT, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I'm just being creative.**

I can hear her footsteps coming down the hallway. Crap. Crap crap crap. I wish this day wasn't here. I wish that it were yesterday. I wish that it were last month. I wish that it wasn't today. She's knocking on my door. "Coming Scully!" Today is the day I get shoulder reconstructive surgery. And Scully is my ride to the hospital. "Hello," she says with a smile on her face. I think she looks too happy. "Hey," I sound miserable. But wouldn't you be, too? "Are you ready to go? I hope you didn't eat or drink anything last night?" She's picking up my laundry while asking me the usual questions. "Nope, Doc. I passed right out at about, uh, 10 I think." I'm just watching her. Bend a little lower, yeah, that's it. Ugh, I wouldn't be having these thoughts if she weren't so damn hot. I wonder if she thinks the same way. "Alrighty then Mulder grab your overnight bag and let's hit the road." She is walking towards my door. "Woah, woah, woah there. Overnight bag? Why would I need that? It's 7:00 in the morning. My surgery is at 10. It's gonna be like what? A 2-hour surgery? I'll be home by 5, 6 the latest." She's got her hands on her hips and she's just staring at me. God she's beautiful. "Mulder, you are having major surgery. It's not as if you're getting your tonsils out. The length of your procedure will take into account how much damage is in there. Also, if you have a reaction to the medicine." I groan, loudly. She is still staring at me. "Let's go. You don't want to be late." She smiles at me again and I smile back, sarcastically. This is going to be the worst day of my life.

Why are hospitals always freezing? I mean, the patients have to wear these skimpy little, thin-ass gowns and they get thin-ass blankets to accompany them. And yet, it feels like we're back in Antarctica times 1000. Scully is sitting next to me reading a book. I've been sitting in this bed for about 2 ½ hours waiting for this god-forsaken surgery to start. Just a few more minutes to go. Joy to the world. I'm hungry and thirsty and cold. I don't foresee this getting any better later today. "Sculleee, how much longer?" I don't care if I sound like a 5 year old. I'm sick of waiting. She's sighs and puts her book down on her lap and looks at her watch, "If everything is on time then the doctor should be coming in any moment. Are you excited?" What the hell? What kind of question is that? Is she nuts? "Oh yeah, Scully. I'm ecstatic. I'm peeing my pants with delight." "You're not wearing pants, Mulder." Nope, I'm not. Want to join me on that? But I don't have the balls to say that to her. I don't know why. I just look towards the door. Bad move. Here is the man of the hour himself. "Hello Mr. Mulder, I am Dr. Kyle Fwent. I will be your surgeon for this morning. How are you doing?" I hate doctors. Well except for Scully. "Oh, just peachy." That came off kind of rude, but I don't care. Like I said earlier, I'm miserable. "Don't mind him Dr. Fwent, he is not big on hospitals or surgeries. I'm Dr. Dana Scully, his partner at the FBI and his personal physician." They shank hands. Okay, pleasantries done with. Can we get on with the show? "Alright Mr. Mulder," please stop saying 'mister,' "let's wheel you down to surgery." I dislike these rides. I feel like a circus animal on display. But Scully walks by my side the whole way, holding my hand. Can she tell how nervous I am? Probably, my hand is sopping with sweat. But she doesn't care. That's definitely one of the reasons why I love this woman. Oh here we are. That was kind of quick. Too quick I might add. The anesthesiologist is giving me the low-down. Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before, just put me out. Scully is still besides me holding my hand until they start to wheel me in. "Bye Mulder! Good luck, I'll see you in a bit." I sigh and close my eyes. I am sooo not looking forward to this. Ouch. There's the needle with the drugs. Hallelujah. Goodnight moon.

Why is my apartment so cold? Why do I feel like shit? Someone is touching me. "Mr. Mulder, it's time to wake up now. Mr. Mulder?" Who the hell is that? That does NOT sound like my Scully. Why is this person in my apartment? "Mmunh." What? Was that me? Oh God, what happened?! OWWWWW!!!! Bad move, my shoulder is killing me! Oh wait, surgery. FUCK. "Leee. Scleee." "I'm right here, Mulder. I'm right here. Shhh." She's holding my hand again. Rubbing the soreness above the needle. She feels warm. "You are in recovery now. The surgery went well. Just rest, sweetie." She pushes my bangs off my face. I love it when she does that. We're moving. I feel nauseated. Someone must have noticed because there is a bucket in front of me and I just scored 3 points for the team. Another needle prick in my arm. But that definitely doesn't hurt as bad as my shoulder does. Hello? Does anyone know that my shoulder is about to explode? "Oh damn, the stupid medicine made you sick. I'm sorry, Mulder. It'll be okay." She puts a cool cloth on my forehead. I feel better. Well except for the searing pain. "Hurtss. Uhnn." "Okay I'll see if we can get you something." Her hand left mine. No, come back!! I have still yet to open my eyes. But I like them closed. But I like to see Scully's face. Dilemma! Her hand is back. I'll open my eyes. She's smiling. I love her smile. I think I smiled back, but I doubt it looked like it. "Hey, sweetie. The pain meds are on their way. And we gave you medicine for the nausea. Go back to sleep." Good idea.

I feel better than before. Nice. Eyes open. Nice. Scully. Awesome. She is smiling again at me. "Hey Mulder. Feeling better? You look better. Do you want something to drink?" I think I nodded my head. Who knows? That water never tasted or felt so good. "Leave soon?" She places the water back on the table. "Sorry Mulder, not until tomorrow morning. You had a high fever and were sick again." Exsqueeze me? Baking powder? What the hell is she talking about? Well she knows I'm confused. "You don't remember? It happened about an hour after your surgery. It's about 11pm right now. You have been asleep for a while. But you look so much better." Oh. Well then. Glad we brought the overnight bag. "Go back to sleep. When you wake up, it will be time to go." "What about you?" I wonder if she heard me. I can barely hear myself. "What about me? I'm perfectly fine here. I got my blankets." "Bed." "No I am going to stay here." She doesn't get me. "My bed." I motion next to me. "Oh no, your shoulder. We can't risk that." I pat on my good side of the bed. "Fine." Win for Mulder! She is slipping of her shoes. I scooch over as much as I can without hurting myself. I feel better all ready. I close my eyes and breath in her scent. She smells a whole lot better than this damn hospital…

"Mulder. Mulder. Wake up. C'mon, Mulder, wake up." Five more minutes please. I am NOT a morning person, believe it or not. Especially when I am in pain. Why am I in pain? Crap, I forgot again. Damn shoulder. Fuck you shoulder. Eyes opening again. Sunlight hurts. Where's Scully? Oh, there she is. "Hi." "Hi back. The doctor says that if you eat something and keep it down you can leave." Yippee!!! "Woo." I don't understand how drugs do that to you. You feel fine on the inside but act like crap. Whatever. "What's on the menu?" Scully lets me sip some water and then tells me that I get to eat oatmeal. I was never a huge fan of oatmeal. But I'm starving so I'll eat anything. "Okay. Bring it on." My shoulder still kinda hurts, but I'm not telling her if that means I get to leave soon. Scully turns around and grabs a plastic bowl filled with a vomit-looking substance. Gaross. "Open wide and let the choo-choo train in!" Do you think you're funny, Scully? Because you're not. But I obey her anyways. Some might say I am whipped. I say I'm hungry. "Mmmm," I try to pretend I like it but she sees through me like a freshly Windexed window. "Just a couple bites then we wait for a few minutes to make sure you don't reject it then we are outta here." Sounds good to me. A few more mouthfuls of the vile substance and I feel a bit energized. Shoulder still hurts. Thirty minutes pass by and I have yet to feel nauseated or have vomited. Scully is grabbing my clothes. Nurse "Betty" comes in with some paperwork. Discharge paperwork, perhaps? "Mr. Mulder, please sign these release forms and you will be all set." I'll sell you my soul to get out of this place. But no need. I sign the form and the nurse leaves. "Here are you clothes, Mulder. I'm going to help you put them on." I don't complain one bit. "Okay." After about 20 minutes of getting dressed – 3 seconds of putting gym shorts on and 19.7 minutes of getting a damn shirt on – and I sit in the wheelchair and an orderly wheels us to freedom. Scully helps me into the car. I bite my lip the whole time. I think she knows I'm in pain. "I already filled your prescription for pain killers. Once we get back to my place I will give you some." "Sounds like a plan." I close my eyes again.

Scully's apartment is 100 times better than the hospital. Her bed is uber-comfy and her apartment smells like vanilla and non-hospital. I've been here for a day and it's like living at a spa. The pain is getting better. Scully has been sleeping with me. I think that helps the pain. But don't quote me on that. I carefully get out of bed. I have to pee real bad and plus I think I'm getting a blood clot from all this lounging around. After relieving my little (well not so little) friend, I head out into the kitchen. "Scully? You here?" I don't see her but I hear her in the kitchen. "Mulder, what are you doing out of bed?" "You know me, I hate being useless. Whatcha cooking?" Smells like bacon and eggs to me. "Bacon and eggs. But you can only have a little. And no coffee." "Bu-" "No coffee, Mulder. Juice or milk." I love caffeine. I make a pouty face but she is immune. "Juice. Orange. On the rocks." I sit at the kitchen table and wait for my meal. Scully fixes everything onto 2 plates and puts one in front of me and at the place next to me. This smells fantastic. I grab my fork and dig in. With a mouthful of eggs I produce, "This is scrumptious, Scully. Way better than the hospital vomit." She smiles at that and sits next to me and takes a bite herself. "You're right, I am a pretty good cook. I should quit the FBI and open my own diner." "I'd go everyday. Hell, I think I might live there." "I expect you to help me run the joint. Don't just think you're going to get free meals everyday." I wink at her and she giggles. I finish shoveling the last of my meal into my mouth and down my juice. Scully reaches across the table and opens up an orange pill bottle. "Here are your antibiotics." She pours more juice into my glass. "How's your shoulder feeling?" "Just a tad sore. Not that bad at all. I am a fast healer." I throw the pills into my mouth and down my second glass of juice. "That's good. I was thinking of stopping by your place to pick up some more of your clothes. Will you be okay here? I won't be long." "Can I go with you? I don't know if you'll pick out the correct apparel." She glares at me. "I don't know if I want you out and about. It's only been 24 hours since your surgery. You should really be resting. Sit on the couch and watch the tube. I have satellite." That's right, she does! But I act hurt. "Fine, I guess. Can I take a shower, though? I feel grimy." "No shower, but there is a washcloth in the bathroom. Give yourself a sponge bath. Do you need my help on that?" Yes. "No, I can manage." "Okay." Was that regret I see? She takes my plate and hers and puts them in the sink. Then she grabs the glasses. I yawn. "Okay, I'm going to go. Do you need anything?" I think for a moment. No, just you. "No, I am good." "Okay." She is about to leave. "Scully?" She pauses. "Yeah?" "Thanks for helping me and letting me stay." She smiles and looks appreciated. "You're quite welcome, Mulder. Anytime. You know how I feel about you." She opens the door and leaves. I remain in the chair. What did she mean, 'You know how I feel about you?' I shrug it off and head for the bathroom. Sponge bath, here I come.

I here the door handle click and I turn my head from the TV. "You're back!" I think I came off too excited. Whatever, she's the only person I want to be with. Ever. "Yep. You look refreshed. How was the sponge bath?" "Delightful." "Good. I got you some fresh underwear, shorts, sweatpants, and a new shirt. If you want it." "I'll take the underwear and pants, but, if you don't mind, I think I will stay shirtless for a bit. It's a pain in the ass, you know." "Yeah I know." She doesn't look like she wants me to wear the shirt either. She helps me slip into my clean clothes and we sit back down on the couch. Silence engulfs for a bit. Then I decide to spit out this, "Scully, before you left, you said 'You know how I feel about you.' What exactly did you mean about that?" Why the fuck did I just ask that? She looks befuddled and blushes. "Oh, uh, well you're my friend. I care for you." More word-vomit comes out of my mouth, "Oh, because I though you meant that you loved me. Because, well… I love you. And not as a just a friend." She looks kind of surprised. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Way to go Mulder. You just ruined a perfectly good friendship. It is a few minutes before she speaks. "Oh, Mulder. I – I feel the same way. I love you, too." Now my face has a surprised look on it. "Really?" I feel my face get hot. Jesus, we look like a couple of teenagers who just realized what sex is. She smiles and me. I smile back. We both start to lean into each other. Lips touch lips. I think I see sparks. Her hands come up to my face and my good arm goes to hers. We push into each other deeper. Our tongues have joined this marvelous event. She tastes like orange juice and bacon. Good combo. I open my eyes and see her staring back at me. We break apart to breath. "Wow." She just said what I was thinking. "That was better than pain killers, Scully." She looks away. Remember my horrible day yesterday? Well it just got a whole lot better.


End file.
